


In The Comfort of Your Arms

by Jemabean



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: J/C Photo Prompt Fic fest, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemabean/pseuds/Jemabean
Summary: Chakotay finally gets his Happy Ending... and Yes Pun intended.I didn't write smut...I'll leave it to your imagination.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71
Collections: J/C Photo Prompt Fic Fest 2020





	In The Comfort of Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the JC Photo Prompt Fic Fest. Thank you @Torri for this wonderful adorable manip!  
> Thank you to @chakochick for the beta!  
> Dedicated to the ladies in the corner.... I love you all!!

Chakotay had never felt as relaxed and happy in his life as he did in this moment. As he leaned back against the headboard he felt his cheeks begin to hurt from the smile that he realized had been plastered there nearly constantly. 

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Kathryn’s beautiful, toned legs as she stood in front of his book shelf and marveled at his 19th century book collection. She looked stunning in a cream colored long sleeve top paired with very flattering skimpy jean shorts. The shape of her perfectly round ass staring him in the face was causing him to harden once again.

Kathryn was bent forward with one hand on her thigh to support her and the other holding up Emily Bronte’s Wuthering Heights. She turned to look at him over her shoulder and asked, “Have you read this?” A lopsided grin covered her face as she caught him staring, “Excuse me Captain, but were you just staring at my ass?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chakotay chuckled and said, “Well, I couldn’t help it when you bend forward like that in front of me. What’s a guy to do?” he replied as he shrugged his shoulders. “Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve stared at and fantasized about that glorious ass of yours,” he said as he leaned over to grab her hand and pulled her close to him on the bed. 

Kathryn smiled and allowed herself to be pulled backwards as she stretched her left hand to place the book on the foot of the bed. She was very comfortable and content as she settled between Chakotay’s legs. She felt very supported as she rested her back against his muscular torso. 

“Well, it doesn’t take much to get you excited I see,” she said as she felt his growing erection pressing into her lower back.

“With you, it never does,” he chuckled as he wrapped both arms around her, his left arm across her shoulder and the right hand cupping her face as he leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. Kathryn twisted her body to face him and traced her fingers along his right arm up to his neck to pull him even closer to deepen the kiss.

Chakotay gently broke the kiss, pulling away and turning his head to his right to look down with a big, full dimpled smile on his face. 

“What’s so funny?” she asked as she also felt a smile forming on her face.

“Nothing,” he tried to deny, still unable to meet her eyes.

“Chakotay! Really after what we’ve been doing all night, I hardly think that there’s anything you need to be embarrassed about!” she chided.

“Oh?” he said with a grin as he turned to her with a mischievous look.

Kathryn felt her cheeks blush. “Well, let me see. We already saw each other naked. You’ve licked and sucked almost every inch of my body….twice. We’ve made love in every compromising position imaginable; some of which, I may add, I wasn’t even aware were humanly possible and we’ve already tasted each other’s sweat, saliva and, you know…” she trailed off with a crooked smile.

Chakotay’s eyes widened in surprise at her bluntness and if he was being honest, Kathryn's dirty talk was turning him on even more. “Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, Admiral Janeway?” he teased.

Kathryn elbowed him at his side, “Please, Captain! You were the one who instigated all of that!”

“Well, I wouldn’t have been able to instigate anything if you didn’t surprise me last night, knocking at my door wearing the shortest pair of shorts known to man and flaunting these gorgeous, sexy legs of yours,” he said as he grabbed and lifted her leg, licking his way up her thigh to her knee.

Kathryn giggled and squirmed as Chakotay’s tongue tickled her knee. “I always knew you were a leg man,” she said with a wink.

“Oh Kathryn, with you, I’m an everything man. Even just the sight of your hand as you pressed the console between us turned me on,” he said as he grabbed her hand and placed gentle kisses along her knuckles then used his tongue and lips to pull her middle finger into his mouth. He sucked on it gently before slowly releasing her finger by trailing his teeth along its full length. 

Kathryn let out a soft moan.

Chakotay then slowly started kissing her neck, and trailed kisses up to her ear and whispered, “Are you ready for round four Admiral?.”

“Hmmmm…...oh yes…..but not till after you tell me what you were smiling about earlier,” Kathryn answered breathlessly.

Chakotay pulled away, “You’re still thinking about that?” He smiled and shook his head with laughter. “I was just thinking about all the times I’ve stared at your ass on Voyager without you knowing.”

Kathryn raised an eyebrow and said, “Oh believe me Captain, I knew you were staring at my ass. Why do you think I always leaned against the rail in front of you?”

Chakotay tickled her sides and took advantage of her squirming to move on top of her as he pinned her to the bed with both arms over her head as he settled in between her thighs.

Kathryn’s laughter died as she looked up to see Chakotay’s big brown lustful eyes staring down at her. 

“Chak…” was all she could breathe out as Chakotay’s lips landed on hers and gave her a passionate kiss. 

=^=

Chakotay woke up with his face nestled in her hair. He took a deep breath, basking in the feel of Kathryn in his arms as he pulled her closer to him. He relished in the soft feel of her naked back flush against his bare chest and the soothing scent of her lavender shampoo. 

He closed his eyes and thanked the Spirits that he was able to reconcile with his best friend and the one and only woman he truly loved. His brief relationship with Seven nearly cost him the love of his life. Kathryn avoided all his calls and was always too busy to meet him for lunch, dinner or even coffee. Her constant avoidance gutted him and drove him to the point of anger that even Seven was unable to calm him.

It was then that he realized that he would never truly be at peace without his woman warrior by his side. He was caught by surprise that Seven wasn’t even shocked when he finally admitted that he was still in love with Kathryn. 

That was three nights ago. He was relieved that he was able to break up with Seven amicably.  
That had been the easy part. He remembered how nervous he was, having to draw up the courage to face Kathryn, and hopefully win her back. 

He showed up unannounced at her San Francisco apartment with a bottle of champagne and a single peace rose, hoping that the memories of their time in the holodeck version of Lake George would work to his advantage. 

Kathryn opened the door, surprised to see Chakotay at her doorstep. She reluctantly let him in and Chakotay begged for her forgiveness. Chakotay’s heart was crushed when Kathryn admitted sadly that it was too late for them. Thinking on that conversation now, he squeezed her a little tighter and kissed her hair to seek solace as the painful memory seared through his heart. 

Hot tears of remorse burned in his eyes at the thought of how much pain he had caused Kathryn over the years. But the reality of her in his arms now began to sink in, and he took a deep breath, allowing feelings of joy and gratitude to wash over him.

By the grace of the Spirits, Kathryn had turned up at his doorstep last night unexpectedly. All it took was one look and they were wrapped in each other's arms, sealing their love with an earnest kiss. As they made love over and over throughout the night, whispers of love, forgiveness and promise to never be apart again were reaffirmed in between kisses. 

It was the best night of his life. 

Kathryn stirred then and turned in his embrace to face him. 

“Good morning handsome,” she said with a smile as she opened her eyes. The smile immediately turned to a concerned look when she saw tears welling up in his eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked as she cupped his face.

Chakotay took a deep breath, “I was just thinking about how grateful I am that you changed your mind and showed up at my door last night. I love you so much Kathryn. You are the most important person in my life. I didn’t know what love and peace truly meant until you came into my life. Thank you for giving me a second chance,” he said honestly.

Kathryn smiled, gave him a chaste kiss and responded in kind, “I’m sorry too Chakotay, for not letting you in and keeping you at arm's length all those years. You know my reasons, and we’ll have a lot more to talk about later.”

Kathryn raised her hand to trace the tattoo above his left eye, “I love you too, and I finally accepted that I needed to stop running away from my feelings. We’ve missed out on so much already and I don’t want to live with any more regrets. Now that I’m with you, I’ve never been happier… and we’ve only spent one night together,” she said with a smile.

Chakotay pulled her close, “And what an unforgettable night it was,” he whispered before claiming her lips once more. 

The End.


End file.
